What Really Matters
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Trad de la fic de ImaPseudonym. Résumé : Jack a fait quelque chose de mal, et il oublie que la famille est plus importante que tout.


Titre : What Really Matters

Auteur : **ImaPseudonym**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Le cendrier en verre d'Evelyn heurta la tête de Bobby, il se brisa immédiatement en un millier de morceaux qui s'éparpillèrent dans le dos de sa veste et sur le tapis comme des morceaux de glace.

« Merde, Jack ! » hurla Bobby, les mains en l'air avant même de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Tu ne me frapperas pas ? » Demanda Jack, le visage blême comme si il avait pleuré. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre, et il semblait au bout du rouleau ou sur le point de faire une dépression.

« Jackie…Jack ? » Commença calmement Bobby, en s'approchant prudemment, les paumes tendues vers lui. Tout comme Evelyn l'avait fait tant de fois. Intérieurement, Bobby espérait qu'elle ne soit pas partie à la recherche d'une famille d'accueil pour un de ces cas. Ici, en ce moment, il y avait un orphelin très nerveux qui avait besoin de sa mère adoptive.

« Tu vas me frapper ? » Répéta Jack en reculant car Bobby avait avancé d'un pas.

« Bien sûre que non ! » Coupa le plus vieux des deux, puis il radoucit sa voix, « Jamais. » Bobby était certain de ça. Bien sûre, si Angel ou Jerry l'énervait vraiment, ils prenaient une raclée. Mais Jack c'était différent. Jack ne savait pas riposté, et il ne devait pas être brusqué.

« Je t'en prie, ne me frappe pas ! » Gémit Jack, misérablement, essayant de s'enfoncer dans le mur derrière lui.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça, Jackie ? » Bobby essayait de rester calme, mais il y avait plusieurs choses dangereuses à la portée du gamin de 15 ans et il était paniqué à l'idée de se les prendre dans la tronche.

« Je ne voulais pas ! » Jura Jack, puis il tressaillit comme si les coups allaient tomber.

« Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? » Le Cœur de Bobby bondissait dans sa poitrine. Avait-il volé quelque chose, prit de la drogue…ou frappé quelqu'un ? Jack baissa le regard l'air coupable, poussant un souffle entre coupé.

« Ca va aller petit frère. Nous comprendrons. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » Bobby était presque au dessus de lui à présent et quand Jack releva les yeux, il essaya immédiatement d'attraper un des énormes livres sur le côté.

Mais Bobby fut plus rapide.

Jack avait bien grandi durant ces derniers mois, son corps n'étant plus à rude épreuve, il avait su se développer. Il avait la taille de Bobby, mais heureusement, loin d'avoir sa force. C'était facile de mettre la main dessus.

Mais moins facile de la garder.

Jack se débattait et frappait, en hurlant comme si Bobby lui enfonçait des bambous brûlants sous les ongles. Bobby prenait les coups, tenant ses bras et recevant ses talons qui s'agitaient.

« Je t'en prie, non ! »

Bobby sentit son sang se glacer. Nom de Dieu, il connaissait ce ton de voix. Il serra le corps dans ses bras, essayant de sortir Jack de ses souvenirs cauchemardesques.

« Jesus, Jack ! Calme toi. C'est moi, Bobby ! Ton frère ! Allez, Jackie ! Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal. Jamais. » Jack continuait à se débattre, mais il cessa d'hurler comme si il tentait d'identifier et de comprendre tout à coup.

Bobby s'imagina qu'il faisait bien les choses pour une fois. « Hey, petit frère. Ca va. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Et je ne laisserais jamais personne t'en faire. » Jack se mit à trembler complètement dans ses bras avant de s'affaiblir.

« Tu ne me frapperas pas ? » Murmura Jack.

« Jamais. Seigneur, c'est une promesse que je ne briserais jamais. »

« Mais tu vas me détester. » Jack tremblait encore dans ses bras. Bobby le réalisait. Le malaise se décupla soudain.

« C'était un accident. J'ai essayé de la réparer, mais je n'ai pas pu… » Bobby était vaguement conscient que le gamin commençait à avoir des difficultés pour respirer, et ça c'était quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas du tout gérer.

« Jack, tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ou je ne pourrais pas t'aider… »

« J'ai cassé ta crosse de hockey ! » Dit enfin Jack avant de se tendre et de se relâcher complètement.

Bobby glissa avec le poids mort sur le sol, sans lâcher l'adolescent. Il sentit des morceaux de verres s'enfoncer dans l'épaisseur de son jeans, au niveau des genoux.

« Je pourrais m'en acheter une autre, Jack… » Commença-t-il, confus. « Les choses se brisent. Dans une maison où il y a autant d'enfants, c'est inévitable. »

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû y toucher mais je ne pensais pas… » Continua de babiller Jack. Puis soudain, Bobby comprit ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Ma crosse dédicacée ? » Le petit corps dans ses bras se tendit à nouveau, et Jack haleta avant d'acquiescer. Bobby fut brièvement abasourdi, pas certain de comment il allait réagir.

Bobby, durant l'une de ses tournées, avait rencontré Gretzky. Wayne Gretzky, nom de dieu ! Il y avait eu un concours dans une radio local de New York, où l'on pouvait gagner une crosse de Gretzky. Bobby n'avait jamais rien gagné dans sa vie, et il avait attendu les bras croisés dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il avait gagné des places pour voir un match. Et une fois le match terminé, il avait pu rencontrer Gretzky en personne qui lui avait dédicacée cette crosse. C'était la chose auquel Bobby tenait le plus.

« Je ne…Comment ? » se contenta de demander Bobby. Il devait admettre que la seule chose qui l'aidait à contenir sa peine, et sa colère, était les nouveaux tremblements de Jack.

« Je voulais la regarder, et… Je suis désolé ! Je voulais juste… Je n'ai rien fait de plus que la regarder mais, je l'ai…frappé sur le chambranle. J'imaginais que J'étais Gretzky… C'était stupide. J'ai essayé de la réparer… » Le bégaiement partit en sanglot. Bobby était surpris de constater que sa colère devenait secondaire, autre chose le travaillait. Jack commençait à se rapprocher d'eux, enfin.

Jack avait déconné dans sa chambre (une chose que Bobby n'appréciait pas, mais ce n'était pas le principal maintenant) et il s'était imaginé en plein match de hockey. Bobby ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne comprenait pas. Merde, quand il tenait une crosse, il s'imaginait être une légende du hockey. Jack avait joué avec quelques balles imaginaires et il avait percuté le chambranle.

Bobby avait ressenti de la colère jusqu'à ce que Jack se mette à parler calmement, dés lors Wayne Gretzky n'avait plus la moindre importance.

« Tu peux me frapper. Je sais que je le mérite… Mais ne me déteste pas. Je me rattraperais. Je… » Bobby poussa Jack en arrière et aperçu le regard désespéré de l'adolescent.

« Jack… » Commença-t-il, sans savoir ce qu'il allait dire. Merde ! Il était nul pour ça.

« Je suis fâché. » Il s'arma de courage contre le regard que lui renvoyait Jack. C'était le même regard qu'avaient tous les enfants maltraités sur le point de sombrer.

« Ouais, pour la crosse… Et je ne parle pas du cendrier qui tu m'as jeté. Mais je suis encore plus en colère que tu puisse penser que j'allais te frapper. Tu as déconné, c'est sûr, mais tu es mon frère, et j'ai besoin que tu le comprennes, je serais toujours sur ton dos. » Bobby se surpassait. C'était probablement le plus éloquent discours qu'il ait jamais fait. Jack l'observait en pleurant, sceptique.

« Tu ne me détestes pas ? » Merde, comment quelqu'un pourrait le détesté ? C'est ce que voulait lui dire Bobby mais ça faisait trop sentimental, et avec le passé qu'avait son petit frère, Jack aurait facilement trouvé beaucoup d'arguments contre une telle déclaration.

« Disons que… J'étranglerais Gretzky avec mes mains si tu me le demandais. » Bobby ne trouva pas plus gentil que ça. En un instant, Jack se jeta contre son frère, reniflant des excuses.

« Ca va, Jackie. Hey, on va rattraper ça. Où es la crosse ? »

**OOO**

Quand Angel rentra ce soir là, la première chose qu'il vit, c'était Jack roulé en boule à côté de Bobby dans le divan. Un vieux western passait à la télévision. Bobby se tourna vers lui, en fronçant les sourcils au jeune black alors que Jack marmonnait dans son sommeil. Angel comprit que le regard de Bobby était un avertissement du genre 'Si tu dis quelque chose, tu le paieras.'

Bobby passa un bras autour du garçon endormit, le tenant un peu plus contre lui, et Angel sourit.

Le sourire d'Angel se transforma quand il aperçut la crosse tant aimée sur la table du salon. Un ruban adhésif épais était enroulé autour du manche, rendant illisible la signature.

« Jack a fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il, hébété. Bobby hocha la tête.

« Et il est encore en vie ? » Angel ne cacha pas sa surprise.

« Gretzky est dépassé de toute façon. » Sourit Bobby au regard horrifié d'Angel qui se tourna vers la télévision. Puis, il n'avait jamais dit à Jack de ne pas jouer avec.

Elle était brisée, mais il ne l'aimait pas moins pour autant.

**OOO**


End file.
